There is currently a market gap in the hockey industry for a portable, relatively low-cost, accuracy training device that can be attached to any hockey net and is capable of automatically shooting pucks at different angles, speeds, and intervals. Conventional training devices include a simple training board with shooting pockets, an expensive training room that is not portable, and a programmable box that can shoot pucks. However, these devices are limited in the number of pucks they can hold, their ability to sort and orient pucks prior to launch, and their ability to shoot at different angles, speeds, and intervals.